


The Monster In This Story - It's Me

by 1f_this_be_madness



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley, Supernatural
Genre: Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, Benny is a sailor, Crossover, Dean is In Over His Head, Dean is also in denial but what else is new?, Gen, Going to Hell, Hurt Dean Winchester, I had an idea where Sam is Victor Frankenstein and Dean is the Monster, If the angels never showed up, Monster Dean Winchester, One Shot, Sam is still a nerd, Some spoilers from Season 8 because Benny is there, Spoilers through Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1f_this_be_madness/pseuds/1f_this_be_madness
Summary: Sam Winchester has done a lot of research over the years. All to stop monsters or to save them from themselves. To save people and hunt things. And yet, this is the toughest job he has ever done. How can he stop his brother from being sent to Hell? How can he keep Lilith from cashing in on Dean's demon deal? He has an idea that is so crazy - based on something he read about once in a book - can he create for his older brother an entirely new life?





	The Monster In This Story - It's Me

_"What if you could live forever? Or at least, if your death wasn't permanent - if you didn't have to go to Hell?"  
_

__

__

_Doc Benton, screaming: "I can make you immortal!!"_

Sam Winchester stands inside a stone-walled room, wearing a lab coat, rubber gloves, and safety goggles. His older brother lies comatose on a table. "Okay... Here we go. This is gonna work, I hope." He goes to the wall at the foot of the table and pulls a large lever before he moves over to turn a crank, winching the table up into the air as thunder booms and lightning crackles overhead. The wind rises, whipping the tall man's long hair into a frenzy as he waits. "Wish me luck, Dean," the younger Winchester whispers, checking the positions of the electrodes that are attached to his brother's body and removing the I.V. lines he had inserted earlier.

Lightning strikes and Sam presses the button to raise the table the rest of the way, leaping off of its side as the mechanism sends Dean onto the roof. Electrical power sizzles and pops as the storm rages, and when the last of the sparks dissipate and disappear Sam lowers the table back down again, his heart in his throat.

Rainwater coats Dean's body and soaks his clothes and skin, dripping from his nose and eyelashes and lips. Sam checks for a pulse and drops to his knees, collapsing with head bowed and arms outstretched across his brother's prone form. "Please," Sam begs - God, the Universe, his own intellect... he knows not what he prays to as he brings his hands in and clasps them against his own chest. "Let my brother come back again, let him LIVE!!!" 

Sam raises his eyes, now full of tears and desperation. His voice is choked as he stays beside Dean, praying for a miracle. The lights blink and flicker off due to the intensity of the storm and the Winchester remains hunched in the dark beside the lividly pale body of his big brother. Which is about the time that Dean's body jerks and he groans deeply as his eyes snap open.

______________________________________________________  
**SHIP JOURNAL.**

It was during the eighth month of our voyage, August, when we came upon the stranded man. Someone so saturated by blood and soil, eyes and hair so wild in appearance some of the men first thought he was a vengeful spirit come to blow our brains out, and were too afeared to make any spoken overtures. 

But I, wishing to return to my love onshore and knowing we could not pass by without at least an ATTEMPT to communicate, asked if he planned to butcher us in our ship on his way to wherever he was going. He glared at me, incredulity writ across his bloody face, and growled "Not unless any of you bastards wanna test me!"

"Where you headed?" I asked.

"There a portal out of this friggin wasteland?"

"There is only if you promise not to kill anyone on this ship." He stared and I added "The blood, jackass. You really think I'm dumb enough to believe that all came from you - cutting yourself shaving?"

He shook his head then, and chuckled. "You're good." He spread out his arms. "All right. I swear on my little brother's life I won't hurt any of you. You have my word."

Something about the sound of his voice makes me take it.

So he's onboard now. I'm the only salt who goes near him; all the others are fearful still, even after I brought him a bucket and had him scrub off all the blood. He looks regular now - like he could be a man going out to make his fortune, if it weren't for the cold dead emptiness in his eyes. I ask him where he wants to go, if there's anyplace we can take him, and he snorts.

"Doesn't matter what I want," he replies flatly, voice a low growl. "Where I know I'm goin' is Hell."

**Author's Note:**

> I recently found my copy of Mary Shelley's _Frankenstein_ in my bedroom amidst all of my other books and re-read it. Something made me want to connect it to Supernatural, and so I did. (That's partly why Benny's writing in his Ship Journal is so formal; I was basing it on the sailor telling the story of Frankenstein's Monster.) 
> 
> I must, as always, thank the Muses, everyone involved in the TV show Supernatural, and in this case the most badass science fiction writer I know of - who did more as a nineteen year old than I may ever do. Mary, you rock! 
> 
> Please let me know with a comment if you want to read more or if you have any questions or suggestions.


End file.
